The Indoctrination Timeline
by M. Sarah C
Summary: (AT: Alternate Timeline) After five years of being seemingly inactive, the Akatsuki emerge from hiding. Sasuke must make an allegiance if he has any chance of facing his brother. With the only remaining option being the Hidden Leaf, he comes back home only to find that Naruto has been missing for quite some time. Little does he know that he'd see his childhood friend again.
1. Chapter 1

"What can I do to help?"

"Are you positive? You can't back out."

"I don't run away."

Gaara looked out over the village. It seemed peaceful enough. He was willing to admit that this Kazekage job had been much more than he'd originally thought. Surprising, really.

If the paperwork wasn't enough than it was definitely eerie calm of the world.

There was no inner fighting, no war, and most dangerously of all, the Akatsuki had just disappeared. They had stopped popping ever since…

He wasn't gonna let him down. It might be hard but whatever they throw at him, he can bring it back tenfold.

That's what he'd do.

Gaara looked up at the blistering blue sky. The sun beaming down on his face only enough to make him look away. A bird flew over the horizon.

It was shaping up to be a perfectly normal day.

But they'd have to try harder to fool him.

Gaara closed his eyes, focusing on his chakra. It shot out, lashing at the bird high in sky. Long, almost tail-like forms of sand barreling towards the bird. It swooped in air, desperately flailing to avoid the surprise attack.

Gaara stood motionless, fixed on the bird. Now that it was closer, he could clearly see the man on it's back. A black rope with red clouds. The Akatsuki. Should've known they'd come back for number One.

…

Tsunade stared out the window. The world was too quiet. With no wars, no fighting, no nothing; it was hard to believe that any of this was permanent. Maybe it was her just her paranoia but it still worried her.

It felt off.

Tsunade absentmindedly fiddled a bottle cap. She hated to admit it but she had taken back to drinking again. It was the only thing that seemed to calm her nerves.

She wished she could play with her neckla- his necklace, but just like him, it was gone.

Tsunade's tapped her fingers. Orochimaru was still a big problem. He had to be dealt with. But there weren't any leads. Nothing. No clues… no nothing…

It was infuriating. Not knowing what he was planning. Orochimaru that is. Sometimes, she thought what would've happened if she had been better. Kept him on a tighter leash. Helped him become better instead of just blindly admiring him. She wondered if they could've been together. Then again, it was never love. It was just a crush.

Still, her mind often fled to those thoughts, tapering off whenever there was paperwork to be done. If she was correct, Sakura was volunteering at the hospital again. The girl had gotten much stronger. More than Tsunade would've ever thought. Kakashi was still taking solo missions, which was a relief. She didn't know what she would have done otherwise.

The bitterness of the whole situation was not that there was no danger or threat, but more a thick blanket of boredom that laid over the village. Life was dull.

And it was starting to get on her nerves.

Tsunade opened up her desk and pulled out the Orochimaru file and scanned through it. It contained a list of information that MIGHT be about him, along with the picture of the curse mark. It also contained a picture of him. He was smirking, like he usually was, but now she was able to clearly see how pale and hollow his face was. How snake-like he truly looked. His beady black eyes staring directly into hers.

The eyes of a murderer. She closed the file, almost putting it away before something caught her eye. It was labeled as a rumor. She opened up again, reading the page intently, scanning for the line that caught her eye.

There it was.

'I heard that he joined a group called the Akatsuki'

…

Gaara breathed heavily, trying to collect himself. The opponent was strong but he wasn't going down without a fight. The Akatsuki member specialized with explosive clay, and Gaara had to admit that this fight was tiring him out. He could always use his trump card if the need were to arise. The man seemed to charging one last attack. Good. At least he had him on the run.

If he could've chosen, he would've chosen a much safer place to fight. With the city this, someone might get caught in the crossfire. Currently, the evacuation was taking place but if that bomb was as bad as it looked, it might already be too late.

It was large to say the least, but Gaara could handle it. They weren't going to win. They had to know that right?

Then it hit him, the large bomb, the arelial attacks, the reason they were in the village. He was going to bomb them. He had to stop it.

Hey guys! Sorry this chapter was a little short, they'll get longer. Believe it or not, I do want to work on this a lot more than my other ones. Here's a sneak peek! Orochimaru's plan to finish off Sasori turns sour when someone else show up instead. Watch out for the next installment September 13!


	2. Chapter 2

Orochimaru leaned against the tree. His spy has worked wonderfully. Feeding the locations and whereabouts of the Akatsuki. It had almost worked too well. But alas, Sasori needed to be dealt with before he became suspicious.

They had already returned on the hunt for jinjuriki. Word traveled fast about the death of the young Kazakage. No doubt they'd want to finish himself off. Tie up loose ends.

They had gotten rather restless recently. Capturing jinjuriki like crazy. Weird since they had taken a long depart. Almost suspicious. Especially since it was around the time Sasuke had joined him. Sasuke...

He smirked. Kabuto was ready to greet his 'master'. Just a matter of time.

…

Kabuto waited at the bridge. It was getting a tad late, which was concerning since Sasori was never late. He watched the trees, waiting for the familiar silhouette emerge.

But no.

It was someone else. A man, no a boy, walked towards him. The black and red cloak showing his alliance. His face, masked from view by a simple white mask. Yellow hair sticking out in odd places.

Kabuto couldn't put a finger on it, but something about the boy was familiar. Though, he didn't have time to think about it. He had to figure out why Sasori was a no show.

"Who are you?"

"No one of importance. I'm only here to relay a message and run an errand."

His voice was a little hoarse. And there, in the back of his mind, the nagging deja vu.

"Why isn't Sasori here?"

"Sasori is unfortunately unable to attend. I've been sent in his place."

"How come he never mentioned you?"

A think silence permeated the air. Tension built between the two. To any normal bystander, it would be intoxicating.

"Pain… keeps me close."

Pain… he had heard the name before. He was the leader of the Akatsuki, wasn't he? If Pain 'kept him close', then he had to important to the Akatsuki. And a potential threat.

Best dealt with now.

"If I may, I'd like to speak with your master."

"M-my master? You mean Sasori?" Kabuto face spread with panic. No, no no. Everything was falling apart.

"Don't play dumb, Kabuto. It doesn't suit you."

The boy knew who he was.

Moreover, he knew that he worked for Orochimaru. This was bad.

"You seem familiar."

"I don't imagine why. If you're not going to show me where he is, then I'll guess I'll have to find him."

"Looking for someone?"

…

Orochimaru stared at the boy. He hadn't expected this. It wasn't in his plans. But he kept grinning. Better for your enemy think you're one step ahead instead of one step back.

He felt what Kabuto was feeling earlier. Familiarity. But he couldn't place it.

And that bugged him.

"Orochimaru. Long time no see?"

He flinched. They'd met before. He hated not knowing things. The memory was there but it felt almost like there was a jutsu preventing his complete understanding. Something that it kept him from knowing who the boy is.

The boy walked up towards Orochimaru. Kabuto started up, but stopped when he motioned stop.

The boy stared back up at Orochimaru, blue eyes staring into his cold ones. Unfazed.

Orochimaru leaped back as the boy pulled his kunai forward. He threw it, the small paper fluttering in the wind. It hit a tree and exploded on impact. A paper bomb?

Orochimaru's eyes narrowed.

The boy did a hand jutsu and spit flames. A fire style, eh? Somehow, it felt unfitting. The boy struck the ground with his left arm and the ground around him started to shake. It burst from the ground, breaking into giant chunks. They sped towards him. Orochimaru jumped to avoid the blast, only to be struck in the chest with a long sharp sword. Where had it come from?

He felt a static pain surged through his body. It hadn't struck vital. Pity. A mistake. Orochimaru lunged his neck, constricting like a snake. He bit at the boy but he blocked it. Orochimaru pulled the sword out of his chest. The boy wouldn't get another lucky shot.

Earth and Fire style. Not a common combination. Nevertheless, it wouldn't be that much of a hassle. Orochimaru held his stance. He was bleeding quite badly. The pain was far less than it could have been. He forced himself out of this skin, shedding his injuries.

Orochimaru stepped back. He formed a sign and water burst from the ground, flooding the field. It smashing into the boy, dispearsing, his body flinging with the water. It looked like he'd drowned until he saw something. The boy was swirling the water around him, rising him upward. Three chakra changes?

Then again, this was an Akatsuki member.

Though, he felt like something was happening. Something just at the tip of his mind. Orochimaru did not like feeling like an idiot. He'd beat the answers right out of the boy.

The boy rushed forward, thrusting a fist. It slammed against Orochimaru's face, visibly shaking him. It has had hit hard. Orochimaru blocked the next fist, still regaining focus. He was being beaten in hand to hand contact? What even was this boy? What was happening?

He blocked a kick, has slammed his fist back at the boy, he caught it with his hand. It gave him an opened and Orochimaru kicked at the boy's leg. It made contact with a nasty snap. It shook the boy, and he staggered back. It hadn't broke the bone but it would definitely leave a nasty bruise.

The boy took hold of the sword again. Orochimaru grinned and slowly began to choke up his own sword.

Metal clashed, neither getting the upper hand on the other. For an inexplicable reason, Orochimaru felt like he was stuck in a loop. Repeating the same attacks over and over. Why?

This was getting tiring, why was he so tired? And weak?

He jerked his sword forward, snagging the boy in his side. He quivered, letting a small groan of pain escape. Blood formed at his mouth.

Finally, the annoyance was over. He wasn't dead. But he would be. Orochimaru looked around. Where was Kabuto?

He had barely noticed the disappearance of his servant during the fight, but now it was much more obvious.

Pain exploded from his abdomen. Orochimaru grasped as his vision slipped. Where?! Who?! Orochimaru looked back back at the boy only to find a bleeding Kabuto. A genjustu? Orochimaru shifted into a better position to get a better grasp at what had just happened. He stared back up at the boy. Not a scratch on him. When he had he been in it.

It struck him. The kunai. He had to get out of here, but the blade had pierced his skin. His real skin. It had dug through all of layers ad he was truly bleeding out. Was this really the way he was going to go? Weak? Not even able to use the body he had so perfectly repaired. By a boy?

He hung his head and waited for the end. He felt the shadow of the boy leave. Orochimaru opened his eyes and watched and the boy walk away.

"Was is difficult?"

Obito put his cup down. He was back a lot faster than he had anticipated. Hopefully, the slime would live, barely.

"...I'm not the best at genjutsu…"

That was true, while he had practiced and become much more skilled, it could be quite easy to see through the deception. He had a hard time keeping up with the actions and choices of the individual's choices.

It was much better when the victim is already confused.

The cold air swept through the open window. It overlooked the highest point to the Hidden Rain. It was almost always in constant storm. Tonight though, the drizzle had been much less. It barely blew into the window. It was nice to look outside and watch the move slowly. Maybe something he still missed from his childhood. Either way, it didn't matter.

"Yes, I know it's not your strong suit. Thank you for using it. I really don't need our enemies knowing about you."

"...may I take it off?"

"I suppose so. You don't necessarily need it here," Obito said.

He watched as the boy unstrapped the mask, undoing the jutsu. His hair responded, flopping forward, the only thing keeping it back being a headband. A Hidden Leaf headband, long since slashed through. Three lines marked upon his face.

"Welcome home, Naruto"


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke had been waiting for a moment like this. A moment where he was weak.

Kabuto wouldn't tell him what happened, only that he needed to rest. Must have been put through the ringer for him to 'need a rest.'

To be completely honest, he wasn't expecting this. It would be nice, definitely. But he had been preparing to kill him when he tried to take his body. It wasn't the wisest approach but it was the only Sasuke could imagine him out of commision.

But now, here he was. In bed. Weak. Sasuke was almost jealous of the person who screwed him over. At the same time, he wasn't able to finish the kill, which was a shame.

Well, no point in crying over spilled milk.

…

Well, that was close. Sasuke walked calmly away from Kabuto but he was still panicking in his mind. HOW THE HECK DID THAT EVEN WORK?! He was so close to dying! Apparently, he hadn't learned _that_ much from the sicko.

He wasn't ready. He wasn't ready for his brother. He needed help.

He hated to admit it, but he needed the Hidden Leaf.

Sasuke was going to have to swallow his pride.

And face them.

Face him.

This was gonna be awkward.

Sakura washed her hands. The night was growing thin. She'd better head back. She threw a towel over her shoulder and collected her stuff. She opened the door, letting the fresh cold wind nip at her face.

A full moon.

Sakura walked through the now sleeping village. Things had been quite peaceful recently so there hadn't been many patients.

Sakura had heard about Gaara. She shuddered.

The Akatsuki were back.

She shouldn't be surprised, considering they'd been dormant for five years. Sakura didn't know much about the Akatsuki herself, only that they were a group of very powerful, and very dangerous ninjas. And that Orochimaru was scared of them.

Sakura clenched her fist. Orochimaru. The person who ruined her life. If she saw him again, she'd kill him.

Sakura's mind wandered. She remembered when she was a kid. Back when Team 7 was still around. The adventures they went on. The people they helped. They all seemed to be a distant memory. Something she could feel but never see again.

Sakura entered her home, being careful to be quiet. She snuck into her room and plopped back down on her bed. She laid there, unable to sleep.

Sakura felt the cold wind once again nip at her face…

The window was open.

Someone was inside.

Sakura braced herself. She sprung from the bed and slammed her fist into whatever had been leaning on the other side.

"OOOWWW-ahhhhh-ahhhh,"the figure stumbled out of the shadows, making him visible.

Sakura couldn't believe her eyes.

Sasuke.


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke.

Sakura slammed her fist into his skull again.  
"OOW! Would you quit it?!"  
"WHY SHOULD I?! WHY THE HECK DID YOU LEAVE ME?!" She whispered.

"I'm starting to think this was a mistake."

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE US?! YOU COULD HAVE DIED! YOU'RE A CRIMINAL! A ROGUE NINJA!"

"I am well aware," Sasuke rubbed his skull, staring back at Sakura. She'd grown a lot. Figured. Everyone had. That's just kinda how it worked. Her hair was still short and torn apart. Why she let it stay that way, he'd never know.

She didn't wear a dress anymore, She actually kinda looked strong. And felt strong too. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea.

"What made you come back?"

"...I can't kill him alone…"

Sakura blinked. Her face furrowed in confusion before coming to some silent conclusion.

"Your brother...Itachi."  
Sasuke grimaced at the name. He hated the sound of it. It brought back a lot of bitter memories.

"Yeah."

"Tsunade's gonna be fuming."

"I could imagine."

"But Kakashi will be glad. Happy maybe. Team 7 didn't last long after you left."

Sasuke hadn't really thought about it, but it made sense. They work in threes. Team 7 wouldn't be complete without him. So they probably got assigned to different groups. Though Sasuke didn't think that anyone would want _Naruto _to be on their team.

"I...I need to sleep. I'm tired."

"Me too."

"Then sleep on the floor."

"Was planning to."

…

Tsunade punched Sasuke across the face. After all the abuse he'd gone through, Sasuke thought it wouldn't have hurt as much. He was wrong. Sasuke rubbed his face as Tsunade calmed herself.

"Alright. Explain yourself."

"Gimme a minute, you might've broke my jaw."

"I'm _sure _it's fine."

Sasuke took a breath. His excuse was paper thin, considering everything he's done.

"I wanted power. I wanted to kill my brother."

"And you thought the best way to do this was through Orochimaru?"

"Yes."

"Alright. You're an idiot."

"Noted."

"But…" Tsunade sat back down, staring at a bottle cap, "It's better to have an Uchiha then not to have an Uchiha."

Sasuke looked back up at her. Scot free? Why?

"But…"

Oh, there's a but.

"Sakura is keeping you on a TIGHT leash. One misstep and I'll have you under custody. Got it?

"That's it?"

"Sasuke, are you aware of the Akatsuki?"

How could he not be? He saw them before. He had been so close to his goal. But he failed. He always failed.

"They're back. We can't afford them to gain any more power than they already have."

"My lady, what are they after… exactly?" Sakura asked.

"The Akatsuki are returning their hunt for the jinjuriki."

"What are jinjuriki?" This time it was Sasuke's turn to ask.

"Jinjurikis is the name of a host of a demon. More specifically, tailed beasts."

Sasuke remembered the word, "When you mean a tailed beast, do you mean like the nine tailed fox?"

"Yes. Exactly. With Gaara gone, we can only assume-"

"Gaara? Gaara was a jinjuriki!?"

"Would you refrain from interrupting me?"

Tsunade cleared her voice.

"With Gaara gone, all we can assume is that they are working in the dark and fast. We currently have no leads. On anything, really."

Sasuke thought for a moment and pulled something out from a back hanging around his waist.

"This was gonna be a peace offering, so I guess I'll just give it to you now."

Sasuke plopped a thick stack of papers onto Tsunade's desk.

"I grabbed some before I left…"

Tsunade's eyes widened as she stared at the papers. Documents and scattered notes. Files on anything one could imagine.

She picked up the first paper, scanning it, searching for something. Anything.

"This...this could work."


	5. Chapter 5

Kakashi walked back to the village. The world was quiet. Seemed everything slowed down when he remembered people. He tried not to get swept up with the past. Especially when it's something you could've stopped. That you could've fixed.

Someone you could've saved.

He didn't like playing the guessing game. Usually, when his mind was preoccupied with re-living the past, he'd read a book. But he had finished this one an hour ago. It was still a little further to the village. So he'd just have to deal with it.

This time, the game was on whether or not he could've saved Naruto. Great. It had been five years but the wound was still fresh.

Maybe… just maybe… if he had gotten there in time. Maybe he left too late. Maybe he could've stopped the fight and not lose both of them. If he could go back, would he able to fix it? Should he fix it? What if…

This game was dumb. It didn't bring back the dead.

Tsunade read the information once again. Her suspicions were right. Orochimaru was once a member of the Akatsuki. Even better, he had info on them. This might lead to something. The paper she'd picked up was a medical sheet. She could tell. It talked about heart rates, stability, blood loss… And it was all quite recent.

They had been treating a patient.

But who?

"Do you know who its-"

"Orochimaru."

What?

"He-uh, he got into a scuffle recently…" Sasuke studdered.

Tsunade looked at him. "Orochimaru, as you may know, was once considered a legendary Sanin from The Village Hidden in the Leaves. He is a fierce opponent that's not to be messed with.

Who?"

"I don't know. Kabuto didn't say. Both of them just came back covered in bandages."

Tsunade bit her lip. There was only one other known group who could've been responsible.

"It's the Akatsuki, I'm sure. I have to read over this info… before we come to any more conclusions. As soon as Kakashi gets back-"

"...if I may? Where's Naruto?"

Tsunade bit her lip.


	6. author note

Screeee, why do people like this???

Uhhmmmmm.

I'm so sorry guys but I just need to take a break. I'll finish this (probably). Mmm. Need hiatus cuz i has so many other projects and this is freshman year… I'm sorry. I hope y'all understand...


	7. hhhhhhhhh so like sorry

Heeyyyyyy so some of u probably figured this out already, this thing is dead.

I might. MIGHT revive it but liKeee probs not. I'm sorry for anyone who liked my bad writing. Idk why I put this crap on the internet when I drop every single one.

Sorry for wasting ur guy's time.

;;


	8. uhhhhhh spin off?

Soooo liKe a while ago, I wrote like a spin off of this. And I guess... as a thank you for waiting this long, do you want it? I can't promise I'll finish it but liKe yeh.


	9. the spin off is out

so the Spin Off is out. its called Taken and is written by...me? so yeh


End file.
